


6. Only One Bed

by Ramzi



Series: HOOPLA prompts (polskie) [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Since Forever, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Duracell Bunny, i am my own beta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Steve i Bucky są w podróży służbowej.Ale ich rezerwacja została anulowana.I tutaj znajduje się największy strach Steve'a.Jedno dwuosobowe łóżko.-To łóżko jest ogromne. Jestem pewien, że na spokojnie zmieściłyby się tam cztery osoby i jeszcze miałyby dużo miejsca.-Ale...-Żadnych “ale”- przerwał Bucky z uśmiechem.- Znamy się nie od dziś, poradzisz sobie z innym mężczyzną w łóżku.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: HOOPLA prompts (polskie) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623616
Kudos: 10
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	6. Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [6\. Only One Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863985) by [Ramzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi). 



> Prompt 9: Only One Bed, fluff with pining, **G** /T
> 
> Naprawdę nudzi mi się w szkole xD Mam jakieś 20 lekcji na których po prostu siedzę i się nudze ( przywilej zdawania matury z niemca xD dodatkowe 6 godzin dla mnie xD) :D Ale oczywiście przedwczoraj po prostu usiadałam i skończyłam to pisać około czwartej nad ranem xD po kolejnej godzinie miałam też moodboard xD Bo kto potrzebuje snu w weekend?

Steve patrzył na łóżko w pokoju. Jak to możliwe? Pamiętał dokładnie, że rezerwował  _ jeden pokój _ z _ dwoma jednoosobowymi _ łóżkami. Nie z _ jednym dwuosobowym. _

-Zaraz pójdę to załatwić. Tak nie może być. Zapłaciliśmy za coś innego niż  _ to _ \- powiedział Steve, dalej nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od dwuosobowego łóżka, swojego największego lęku.

-Steve- odpowiedział Bucky, układając swoje rzeczy w szafie.- Sam słyszałeś, że nasza rezerwacja została anulowana...

-Ale...!

-... a to jest jedyny wolny pokój w tym hotelu. Chociaż jak zakładam- w całym mieście. Nic z tym nie zrobisz, jest festiwal pierogów.

-Trzeba coś z tym zrobić! Nie może być, że któryś z nas przez dwa tygodnie będzie spał na podłodze!- zaprotestował oburzony Steve.

-A kto powiedział, że ktoś będzie spał na podłodze?- zapytał Bucky, patrząc znad ramienia na przyjaciela.- To łóżko jest  _ ogromne _ . Jestem pewien, że na spokojnie zmieściłyby się tam cztery osoby i jeszcze miałyby dużo miejsca.

- _ Ale... _

-Żadnych “ale”- przerwał Bucky z uśmiechem.- Znamy się nie od dziś, poradzisz sobie z innym mężczyzną w łóżku. A jak będziesz tego chciał to na koniec powiem “ _ no homo _ ”, więc nie masz się czym przejmować.

Steve się zarumienił i nie kontynuował rozmowy. Bucky od zawsze był otwarty na temat swojej “nie heteroseksualności” i często o tym też żartował, mówiąc, że “ _ przez to przeklęte globalne ocieplenie wszyscy są tacy gorący _ ”. Steve też chciał być otwarty. Nie chciał siedzieć w szafie, ale też nie chciał stracić przyjaciela.

Ukrywanie uczuć jakie miał względem najlepszego przyjaciela przez prawie trzydzieści lat stawało się wręcz niemożliwe, zwłaszcza kiedy Los stawiał go w sytuacjach takich jak ta. Steve chciał móc mu powiedzieć, że kocha Bucky’ego. Chciał móc go całować każdego poranka. Chciał móc patrzeć na niego otwarcie, nie ważne gdzie byli. Chciał móc go przytulać do snu. A najbardziej chciał mieć go po prostu dla siebie.

Ale Bucky dopiero co miesiąc temu zerwał ze swoją byłą dziewczyną i... Steve nie chciał być “odskocznią”. Chciał prawdziwego uczucia, nie “nadal mam złamane serce i tęsknię za nią, ale to też mi wystarczy”.

A teraz... Teraz Steve będzie musiał spać z Bucky’m w jednym łóżku?

Z ciężkim westchnieniem blondyn zaczął się rozpakowywać.

_ To będą długie i trudne dwa tygodnie _ , pomyślał Steve, wykładając koszule z walizki i wieszając je obok tych, które należały do Bucky’ego.

**ᴥ**

Dwa tygodnie później Steve nie wierzył w swoje szczęście. Udało mu się. Przetrwał aż dwanaście nocy! Musiał wytrzymać jeszcze tylko ten jeden, ostatni raz.

Nie zrobił nic, co wzbudziłoby podejrzenia Bucky’ego.

Wszystko szło jak spłatka.

Jeszcze tylko jedna noc.

Jeszcze tylko jedna noc i będzie wolny.

_ Dasz radę, Steve. Jesteś silny, poradzisz sobie. _

**ᴥ**

Steve wtulał się w ciepło w swoich ramionach. Przesunął nosem wzdłuż miękkiej linii włosów, a ustami musnął delikatnie ciepłą skórę. Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, wtulając się bardziej w ciało przed sobą. Steve powoli zaczął się rozbudzać, wciąż przyciskając usta do miękkiej skóry. Próbował sobie przypomnieć jak wylądował w łóżku przytulony do szczupłego ciała.

A wtedy Steve obudził się do końca. W głowie miał tylko jedną myśl.

_ Kurwa. _

To nie mogło się dziać naprawdę.

Steve nie chciał otwierać oczu. Liczył, że to sen. Że zaraz się obudzi, a Bucky w jego ramionach zniknie i pojawi się po drugiej stronie łóżka. Z poranną erekcją by sobie poradził, ale nie, kiedy czuł przyciśnięte do niej ciało. Nie, kiedy czuł delikatny zapach szamponu, odżywki i samego Bucky’ego. Nie, kiedy czuł się... taki zrelaksowany i szczęśliwy.

Wiedział, że nie powinien.

Wiedział, że tego pożałuje, ale... Ale nie potrafił się temu oprzeć. To mogła być jego ostatnia szansa, żeby mieć Bucky’ego tak blisko siebie. Żeby bez strachu móc go przytulić. Jego jedyna szansa, żeby mógł spełnić swoje jedyne marzenie i o nim zapomnieć.

Steve drgnął, kiedy Bucky poruszył się w jego ramionach, odwracając się do niego twarzą. Blondynowi oddech uwiązł w gardle.

_ Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie... tylko nie to. _

-Stevie...- jęknął Bucky, nie otwierając oczu i obejmując blondyna w pasie.-  _ Mmmm... _ \- Steve zamarł. Bucky leżał zwinięty w jego ramionach z twarzą przyciśniętą do szyi blondyna, a jego oddech pieścił skórę Steve'a przy każdym wydechu. Steve starał się poruszyć, odsunąć od Bucky’ego i nie myśleć o tym co właśnie się działo. Ale jednocześnie... nie chciał się stamtąd ruszać.

Steve się nie ruszał. Wcześniej chciał się jak najszybciej obudzić, ale teraz? Teraz chciał, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Żeby to się nigdy nie skończyło, a on mógł zatrzymać Bucky’ego w ramionach.

Dopiero po chwili blondyn się zorientował, że coś jest nie tak. Oddech Bucky’ego... przyspieszył.

Oddychał szybciej, jakby już...  _ Nie! _

-Stevie- powiedział po chwili Bucky zachrypniętym od snu głosem. Blondyn był przerażony. Nie wiedział co robić. Jak się powinien teraz zachować? Udawać, że śpi? Udawać, że się dopiero obudził?- Stevie?- Tym razem głos bruneta był niepewny i... smutny? Steve nie chciał, ale czuł, że rodzi się w nim nadzieja.

-T-tak?- zapytał równie niepewnie i poczuł, jak Bucky sztywnieje, jak chowa twarz w zgięciu jego szyi i...

-Przepraszam- wyszeptał brunet, starając się oddychać normalnie.

-Bucky?

-Stevie, po prostu...- Bucky po raz ostatni przytulił Steve’a i odsunął się od niego.- Po prostu o tym zapomnijmy.

-Buck.- Blondyn wyciągnął rękę w stronę przyjaciela, zatrzymując go w miejscu.- Powiedz mi tylko czy... czy miałoby to dla ciebie jakieś znaczenie?

-C-co?

-Nieważne.

Steve był zażenowany. Co on sobie myślał? Co chciał tym osiągnąć? Po co przedłuża swoje cierpienie? Dobrze wiedział, że i tak nic z tego nie będzie. Że to tylko jego złudzenia. Bucky spał, nie wiedział co robi. Steve nie mógł mieć do niego pretensji. 

-Masz rację, zapomnijmy o tym.

-Czekaj, czy ty...

-Nie mówmy o tym więcej- przerwał Steve, czerwieniąc się i odwracając plecami do przyjaciela.

-Hej, Stevie...

-Zostaw. To. W. Spokoju- powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby, czując łzy w oczach.

Znał Bucky’ego praktycznie od zawsze. Wiedział, że go posłucha. Był pewien, że odpuści, jak zawsze, kiedy Steve go o to prosił. A teraz użył swojego “nie zamierzam o tym rozmawiać” tonu. Bucky musiał porzucić ten temat.

Steve był tak pogrążony w swoich myślach, że z początku nawet nie zauważył, że Bucky objął go w pasie i ponownie schował głowę w zgięciu jego szyi.

-Bucky...

-Tego pragnąłeś?- przerwał mu Bucky. Jego głos był niepewny i pełen wahania.

Steve przełknął ślinę i oczyścił gardło. Starał się mentalnie przygotować na odrzucenie.

-Tak...

-Więc czemu to teraz odrzucasz?

-Bo... nie chcę być twoim drugim wyborem. Ale też wiem, że nie jestem w twoim typie, że...

Bucky uciszył go w jedyny sposób, o jakim nie pomyślał Steve.

Bucky go pocałował.

Bucky go...  _ pocałował _ ?

-Czy uwierzysz, jak ci powiem, że to właśnie dlatego zerwałem z Tiffany?

-Co?

-Bo chciałem być z tobą...

-Co?- Steve nie dowierzał własnym uszom. Odwrócił się w stronę Bucky’ego.

Brunet miał roztrzepane od snu włosy, na policzku odciśniętą poduszkę, ale i tak uśmiechał się do Steve’a flirciarsko, chociaż trochę niepewnie.

-Nie miałem ci tego mówić, bo... nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś, że interesują cię mężczyźni. Nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś, że  _ ktokolwiek _ cię interesuje i ja... nie próbowałem- powiedział Bucky, nie spuszczając oczu z blondyna. Steve przysunął się bliżej i niepewnie złapał dłonie bruneta w swoje ręce.

-Bo nikt mnie nie interesował...- Blondyn zawahał się przez chwilę, zbierając w sobie pewność siebie. Musiał w końcu powiedzieć te słowa.- Tylko ty.

-Czyli...

-Czyli jesteśmy kompletnymi idiotami- dokończył Steve, patrząc spod rzęs na Bucky’ego.

-Czekaj, czyli straciłem  _ dwa tygodnie _ , kiedy mogłem cię przytulać i całować ci noc?!- oburzył się brunet, sprawiając, że Steve zaczął się śmiać.- No co? Muszę to teraz jakoś nadrobić w jeden dzień!- dodał Bucky i pocałował blondyna.

Tym razem całowali się wolniej. Więcej w tym było pasji i uczuć. Steve starał się pokazać Bucky’emu jak bardzo go kocha, jak bardzo go potrzebuje. Od jak dawna go pragnie.

I udawało mu się to, sądząc po reakcjach bruneta, który jęczał cicho i starał się przysunął jeszcze bliżej Steve’a. Bucky popchnął delikatnie blondyna, kładąc się na nim i pogłębiając pocałunek.

-Jesteśmy najprawdziwszymi idiotami...

-Oh, zamknij się i mnie całuj- odpowiedział władczo Bucky i z uśmiechem pochylił się nad blondynem.

-Ale...

-Już żadnych “ale”, Rogers.

-Bo?

-Bo cię pocałuję- odparł z uśmiechem brunet.

- _ Ale _ ...

Steve nie dał rady powiedzieć nic więcej, kiedy Bucky go pocałował z uśmiechem.

Blondyn czuł się taki szczęśliwy. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz odleci.

Steve w końcu miał to, czego zawsze chciał i, niech będzie przeklęty, było idealnie.

**Author's Note:**

> Jak mówiłam wcześniej... Skończyłam robić ten moodbard o 04:53 nad ranem xD I jestem szczęśliwa, że to była niedziela xD
> 
> I bez filtra (jak zawsze):


End file.
